


Men, Shapes and Colors, a Pizza Guy Who Fucked Up

by supremesapphic (StormcageSweetie)



Series: Prompts Against Humanity [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Crack, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormcageSweetie/pseuds/supremesapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carol and Therese are just chillin after sex; Therese is inspired and the two of them are rudely interrupted.</p>
<p>Originally posted on tumblr for my Cards Against Humanity prompt series- "Send me a ship and I'll write a short fic based on the three random white cards I draw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men, Shapes and Colors, a Pizza Guy Who Fucked Up

Shapes and colors. That was what everything came down to, she supposed. Everything in life was composed of nothing more than shapes and colors.

Carol’s form was bathed in a transcendental green glow by the neon convenience store sign across from the apartment. She lounged by the large window in the dark living room, her open robe sliding down off of her shoulder as she stared off at nothing in particular. She tilted her head back slightly to blow out a stream of smoke and her mussed blonde hair caught and held the light like some odd otherworldly halo.

Therese thought she might like to draw her like this. She could see Carol’s profile beautifully defined by the light and dark. The perfect slope of her nose in shadow cut crisply against a backdrop of green haze, the cigarette smoke rising around her in deliciously ghostly clouds. A Peggy Lee record was playing quietly.

A moment of silence in between songs.

Carol tucked her hair behind her ear the way Carol always did and turned to look at Therese from across the room.

‘Fever’ began to play.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, taking another long drag of her cigarette.

“I think I might like to draw you,” Therese shrugged. “It’s something about this light. Shapes and colors. It struck me.”

Carol did not respond, only gazed at Therese with a look of total fascination and enticement. Therese marveled at how the dim green light changed the way Carol’s body looked- no longer smooth porcelain but a bright crystalline emerald. There was depth and dimension now to the bare skin she knew so well that she had never noticed before.

“Why are you all the way over there? Come, be with me for awhile.” Carol beckoned.

Therese rose to approach the sofa as the door swung open. The two women snapped to attention, staring at the stunned pizza man that stood at the threshold carrying a stack of boxes. He didn’t make eye contact with either of them, embarrassedly looking everywhere else.

“I’m… I guess I musta gotten the wrong apartment number. I uh… Well, I knocked but you had the music playing so I figured I could come right in but you two are definitely not Greg from down at the bar.”

He offered up explanations they didn’t ask for at lightning speed, impervious to Therese’s glare and Carol’s bemusement. Neither woman said a word. Therese shifted her weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

“I don’t suppose you ladies need any company, huh?” He leered, pausing long enough to realize Carol’s nudity.

Carol had never seen Therese move so fast, but then anger is known to be quite the fire accelerant. She was fuming, pushing the man back into the hall and slamming the door shut with a silent fury. She took a deep breath and turned back to Carol.

“I can’t stand men.”

“Gosh, I never knew. Why don’t you come back over here and tell me more about it while you kiss me again.”


End file.
